The present application for a Patent of Invention relates, as indicated in its title, to a xe2x80x9cA SYSTEM FOR CONTINUOUS ENERGY ABSORPTION WITH RELATIVE DISPLACEMENT, BY SQUEEZING A METALLIC STRIP BETWEEN TWO COMPONENTS OF DEFINED SECTIONxe2x80x9d, whose new characteristics of construction, form and design fulfil with maximum reliability and efficacy the purpose for which it has specifically been designed.
Energy absorption mechanisms exist on the market, and may therefore be regarded as prior art, which have to a certain extent to be capable of adsorbing a certain amount of energy, on application of a particular load, as well as permitting relative displacement between the components which form said mechanisms.
For example, motor vehicle impact safety systems, such as steering columns, which have to absorb the energy from the aforesaid impact, which have to absorb the energy from the aforesaid impact, while simultaneously moving away from the passengers in the vehicle.
The system proposed allows energy absorption in a controlled and continuous manner, at the same time as allowing relative movement between the components constituting the system, by means of an assembly formed of three components: a metallic strip (or a strip of other materials whose characteristics are sufficient for the required purpose), is squeezed under the pull of a load applied externally in the longitudinal direction, via two mutually complementary components, whose inner profiles are in contact with said strip, deforming and guiding it while maintaining the surface which causes the aforesaid displacement.
Although this system is designed specifically as a collapsing mechanism for motor vehicle steering columns, this does not exclude the possibility of its being used for other applications, owing to its simplicity and ease of functioning.
The invention relates to an energy absorbing system, which simultaneously permits relative and continuous displacement between components which form the system constituting a basic assembly which, although it may optionally admit of other applications, has been specifically designed for incorporation as a collapsing element for motor vehicle steering columns, that is to say in mechanisms used for transmitting rotation from the steering wheel to the steering box of the vehicle.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a squeezing system which acts as a collapsing mechanism with continuous load absorption, which is actuated by the application of a defined load in the longitudinal direction and for a defined period, the energy of which is absorbed by means of the progressive deformation of a strip, most probably metallic, which passes through two components with complementary profiles, also metallic and of material with similar characteristics, which act as guides during the above-mentioned squeezing, which may take place, for example, when the steering system, in the face of an impact, performs its role as a vehicle safety system.
As is well known, a squeezing process may conventionally be performed by the assembly formed by two members of suitable profile to allow the material which flows through it to undergo defined deformation by being pulled between the two components under axial load.
It is important to emphasize that, while, in the type of shaping process under consideration, the material to be squeezed is generally mobile with respect to the two guide components, which are customarily considered as stationary, the present invention also provides the option of the strip being stationary, while the other two components, in the case presented as an example or just one in other cases, effect the longitudinal movement, caused by the predetermined force caused by the load applied in the axial direction, deforming the strip in progressive manner during the continuous pulling thereof, simultaneously facilitating energy absorption in a controlled manner and exercising, in this way, the collapsing function required of the steering column.
On the other hand, in accordance with requirements of steering column functionality and design, both from the point of view of the relative position of the strip and its fixing system, various variations in embodiment are possible without altering the essential nature of the invention idea forming the basis of the present invention.
Thus, among the many arrangements which are broadly speaking possible, the assembly consisting of the three components involved in the squeezing process may be located either horizontally or vertically, as well as in the opposite or same direction as that in which the force is applied, its being additionally possible to arrange several squeezing assemblies in parallel, symmetrically or in reverse, with all the possible combinations which may be considered of use for specific applications.
Likewise, depending on the functionally it is wished to provide for this energy absorption system and the manner in which guidance is to be effected, the strip may be located fastened between the two ends thereof, or indeed at one alone if it is wished to provide it with the greatest degree of freedom, as far as mobility is concerned.
There has as yet been no mention of the section of the strip in question, but it is clear that it may be of any form, depending on the specific requirements of each type of application, including having a section which is variable over the entire length thereof or part thereof, if energy absorption requirements make such an embodiment necessary.
In short, the present invention has at its object the provision of an energy absorption system which is not only capable of dimensional adaptation so as to be perfectly compatible with mounting the assembly of the combined components in the steering column, but also permits optimum control of the amount of energy to be absorbed and the continuous process in which said energy absorption occurs, by means of a suitable design, from the point of view both of dimensions and mounting of the three basic components of this system and of precise selection of the materials of which they are composed, in order that their arrangement and mechanical functionality are effective while simultaneously allowing great simplicity and reduced cost.
Other details and characteristics of the current application for a Patent of Invention will become clear from a reading of the description given below, which refers to the Figures accompanying this specification, in which the details referred to are shown. These details are given by way of example, referring to one possible practical embodiment which is not limited to those details described here, therefore, this description should be regarded as an illustration, not limiting in any way.